Siren's Call
by falconsblade
Summary: A strange and powerful presence approaches Earth. Will Vegeta recognize it in time? R&R No Intense Flames Please.
1. Default Chapter

Vegeta and Goku were sparing in the early morning hours. Well, Goku was sparing, Vegeta however, one never knows.

The heavens peeled with thunder as the two powerful beings each strove to knock the other from the sky.

The thunder came not from ki blasts, seeing as neither one wished to destroy the planet, but from the punches, kickes, and blocks the two used against each other.

Faster and faster they moved until the human eye could no longer distingish one specific move from another. The battle became a constant blur of motion, until finally, it became something sensed and heard instead of seen.

Suddenly, the two fighters were visible as one hammered the other from the sky with a double fisted blow to the back of the head. Goku hurtled towards the ground, barely conscious. A victorious scream echoed thru the sky as Goku created his very own crater.

"YES!", Vegeta cried. "I win today Kekkorot." (is that how you spell Goku's Sayin name?)

"Geezs Vegeta," the other Sayin responded as he dragged his battle weary body out of the hole his impact had created, "you know we are very nearly evenly matched now. You beat me about 50 precent of the time now."

"Yes, yes." Vegeta responed, waving away Goku's complaints, "It just feels so good to finally pound you into the ground."

"Ha, ha, ha." Goku responded sarcastically as Vegeta just smirked. "You know," he continued, "we still have a couple of hours left before Bulma and Chi Chi expect us at Capsule Corp. for breakfast, what should we do now?"

"I won." Vegeta replied smugly. "I'm happy."

"Come on Vegeta." Goku wined, "You can't really want to go back so early. Besides, if we do go back now, Chi Chi and Bulma will make us set up tables for this afternoon's picnic."

Vegeta made a thoughtful face as he replied, "Hmm, you have a point."

"Hey, I know," Goku said getting all excited, "lets go fishing!"

"The Prince of all Sayins does not ... did you feel that?" Vegeta asked, interupting himself.

"Feel what?

"Concentrate, you idiot. I swearI felt a strong presence nearing Earth."

Goku stopped, holding himself rigid as he sent his ki outward. After a moment, "What are you talking about? I don't ... wait! There, I've got something. It feels really weird."

"I know this feeling." Vegeta murmered.

Goku began to float upwards with a very glazed look in his eyes. "It's so ... pretty." he said in a dreamy voice.

"What the ..." Vegeta began and stopped as he caught sight of Goku. Suddenly it clicked. Watching the way this presence affected Goku hit a nerve and he remembered.

Frezza very rarely offered warning, prefering instead to watch as his puppets stumbled thru difficult situations. When he did however, Vegeta had always been sure to listen.

"_I want you all back in one piece, so listen carefully. In this area of space wanders a species which prefers to live off the life energy of others. It will call to you. You will ignore its call and flee if you value your lives."_

Being the sadistic basterd that he was, Frezza had then demonstrated these beings power on a 9 year old Vegeta.

He would never forget that feeling. The feeling of welcome and peace which lured him in, and then the feeling of panic and betrayal as the illusion came crashing down.

It was as if his very soul were being stretched and pulled while he continually became weaker and weaker. It was possible to fight the drain, but the pain increased exponetially to the effort he put forth to resist.

"Goku, no!" Vegeta yelled, grabing Goku's anckle as he floated past. "Its a trap!"

"Let go Vegeta, she needs me!"

"She needs to eat you, you stupid baka!"

"Let go!" Goku repeated, trying to shake Vegeta off. Seeing that he was getting nowhere with the naive young man, Vegeta changed tactics.

Before Goku could defend himself, Vegeta thru him to the ground. Then, using his telepathy, he directed sound directly into Goku's mind, hoping to disrupt the control this sinister power already had over his mind.

Unfortunatly, Vegeta's plan backfired. Already dazed and confused, Goku immediately retaliated. Powering up to SS2, he fired a ki blast directly in Vegeta's face. The last thing Vegeta rememberedwas flying thru the air, and then it all went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I know I can't stand it when someone takes there sweat time updating. And then I went and ended on a cliffy. Man, I really am evil.

Thanks to Viper-Vegeta for reviewing. I appreciate the correct spelling of Kakarrot. I have seen it written so many different ways, I couldn't decide which one to use. By the by, I love your stories. I think I've read most of them. You're really good at this.

Also, thank you to the other person who wrote a review. I apologize all over myself for loosing your email. I can't remember who it was, but I really appreciate it. I have a horrible memory, so please review this chapter too so I can apologize properly.

Onward!

As soon as Vegeta hit the ground, Goku felt something snap inside his mind. 'What the hell am I doing?' He could still feel the pull of what his mind insisted on calling his "Lady", but now he could push it away somewhat. Feeling as if he was fighting for every inch, Goku slowly floated to Vegeta's side as he powered down, and began to check for any serious injuries. "Come on Vegeta," he mumbled while lightly tapping his friend's face, "I could really use some help right now."

He could feel the need to go the Her pulling at him. 'How long can I hold out?' he asked himself, 'O Kami, I think I'm loosing!' He began to shake Vegeta in desperation. "Wake up, damn it!"

Suddenly, Vegeta's hands snapped up and grabbed his wrists. Not taking the time to explain, Vegeta simply stated, "We have to get out of here!" while using Goku to pull himself up. When his head stopped spinning, he looked down to see Goku had not moved. "What is wrong with you?" he said, getting irritated, "We have to move! Now!"

"I .. I .. don't think I can."

"What are you talking about! You're fine, now get up!"

"It's taking everything I've got just to stay here!" Goku responded, beginning to panic.

Vegeta stopped and really looked at Goku. He was shaking from exertion, pale, eyes wide and unseeing. "Damn it." 'Stop and think', he said to himself, looking around, 'There has to be a way out of this, there's always a way out.'

Suddenly, Goku grunted as if being hit. Instantly, Vegeta's attention was back on Goku. Goku was clutching his head, as if in pain. "Go.." he managed to force bast his clenched teeth.

"No." Vegeta responded simply, crossing his arms. "We can still get out of this, even if I have to carry you."

"You don't understand," Goku responded, still gritting his teeth, "She's calling me. If you don't get away from me, She might feel you next. Please Vegeta," Goku begged raising his voice, "I don't want you to get hurt because of me!"

"Well you'll just have to try harder, because I'm not leaving you here. I will not allow this .. this thing to eat my only decent sparing partner!" Vegeta blustered, " Can you imagine how bored I would be. No, simply unacceptable."

A small laugh escaped Goku as he scrunched his eyes shut, "Kami Vegeta, your such an ass."

"Better," Vegeta replied with a slight smirk which disappeared as Goku began to hyperventilate from the strain. "Do you trust me?" Vegeta asked.

"Whatever you're gonna do... do it fast ... Kami, she's ... so strong..."

"Hang on Kakarrot," Vegeta said, getting serious, "This is gonna hurt." Goku opened his eyes to see Vegeta's face, cold and emotionless. Goku felt Vegeta's mind slip past his already battered shields to drastically suppress his already shaky ki. He felt a moments panic, then nothing at all.

Ah! I did it again! I am soooo sorry. This cliffy just came along and bit me on the ass! I'll try to do better. No, really, I will.


End file.
